


The Choice — Выбор

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: ..не было внезапным, с каждым годом после войны оно просто крепло, но тогда он не мог сказать, что он взрослый, не мог сказать, что это его осознанный выбор.





	The Choice — Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент. 
> 
> На конкурс на фанфикс.ми «Fanfics Music Awards», «Вольная симфония». 
> 
> В тексте использованы (недословные) строки из песни Enigma - Gravity of Love.
> 
> Благодарности бете.

Ощущение, что он стал взрослым, пришло к Гарри, когда Джеймс уже вовсю пинался у Джинни в животе.

Это не было осознанием ответственности, что вот совсем скоро он станет отцом, это было осознанием того, что выбор был правильным.

И тот факт, что Джеймс вот-вот родится, только укрепляло его.

Осознание не было внезапным. С каждым годом после войны оно просто крепло, но тогда он не мог сказать, что он взрослый, что это его осознанный выбор. Не мог сказать, что Джинни _именно та, кто покажет ему каким он может быть, его возможности и ограничения_ [1] и то, как ему стать лучше.

Будущее после войны, по иронии судьбы, было таким же, как Альбион — туманным. Гарри, как и многие, не был уверен, чего он хочет и что его ждёт. Не знал, куда идти и что делать. То, с чем он боролся все эти годы, закончилось. И в один миг всё застыло. Гарри не хотелось ничего, но _что-то внутри него говорило ему идти вперёд_ , и он прислушался ко внутреннему голосу.

Первые шаги давались тяжело, но он знал, что у него получится. С ним были те, кому он доверял и кому верил. Те, кто на пути к своей мечте толкали его вперёд. У него были те, кто шёл за ним, кто верил в него, а он, взамен, верил в них. И одно он знал точно: без них ничего не было бы.

Но и это он осознал намного позже. Первый шаг в другую, чужую жизнь был для него словно прыжок через пропасть, потому что не было уверенности в светлом будущем, несмотря на победу. _Но для него это был шанс жить жизнью_ без каких-либо пророчеств.

Для него были открыты все двери, он был у всех на слуху, но для Гарри это всё было чужим. Он хотел тишины и покоя, и, если бы его услышала Рита Скиттер, то рассмеялась бы ему в лицо: бывшим мертвецам такая слава не нужна, но и ему — «живой легенде» по заголовкам газет — она тоже была не нужна. Ему хватало того, что у них всё потихоньку налаживалась с Джинни, миссис и мистер Уизли потихоньку приходили в себя после смерти Фреда, а Рон и Гермиона строили свою семью, пускай не сразу и не гладко, но строили.

Что всё, наконец, приходило в норму.

Джеймс пинался не переставая, когда они ложились спать и Джинни приходилось петь ему колыбельную, а Гарри заварил на кухне ромашковый чай, стараясь запомнить мелодию. Ему никогда не пели колыбельные, но он пообещал себе, что своему сыну обязательно споёт, даже зная, что у него нет слуха.

Ставя чашку на прикроватный столик, Гарри наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать Джинни в висок. Она всегда улыбалась, смотря на него, молча кивала и продолжала петь. А он примостившись рядом, закрывал в это время глаза и думал, думал, думал, и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что, возможно, Дамблдор был прав: _«Любовь — это ключ к выживанию»_ , — ключ к жизни.

А когда Джеймс успокаивался, а Джинни обессиленно откидывалась на подушки, Гарри обнимал её одной рукой, и они безмятежно засыпали до самого утра, пока Джеймс не начинал пинаться снова.

Но Гарри знал, что это правильно. И что этот выбор только его.

* * *

[1] — Здесь и далее курсивом выделены строки песни.


End file.
